Mark's Song Diary
by punchbayside37
Summary: Songs that reminded me of MArk so I turned them into song fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Mark's Song Diary… SONG FICS YAY!**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_Had to kiss you one more time  
So I followed you home  
And I almost lost you at the light  
I've seen you a couple of times  
But I had no idea  
That you would be mine tonight_

Mark drove his bike quickly down the road following Maureen's car. 'hurry up dumb ass your losing her!' he thought to himself. He peddled hard and fast replaying the night over again in his head.

_  
I was to meet another girl  
But she didnt show  
And you asked if I was alone, oh  
The night came to an end  
I had to kiss you one more time  
So I followed you home, oh_

Mark found himself drawn to her. It hurt him to see Maureen go. It was so weird. It felt like he had always known her.

_  
I'm just a boy, I'm on the side  
Yeah believe me I don't mind  
I'm just a boy, not quite your type  
That don't matter much tonight_

Mark loved Maureen and that's really all that mattered. He didn't seem like the kind of guy she'd fall for, so he doubted she did, but he still couldn't resist her as he followed her home. They sat and talked for hours until he said he had to go.

_  
Yeah you asked if you could call  
But you didn't write it down  
So I thought that we were through  
And when you said Hello  
I could not believe  
That I got a call from you_

Apparently Maureen didn't need to write it down, she could remember Mark's number, but Mark didn't believe it. But sure enough the phone rang, "Hey Mark it's Maureen"

_  
It's like candy in a bag  
You can put it on a shelf  
It's there when you need a taste, Oh  
Sweetness makes you weak  
Don't eat it everyday  
Just don't let it go to waste, yeah_

(metaphors about candy) Mark was just someone to have when Maureen needed to be held, wanted to be taken out.

_  
I'm just a boy, I'm on the side  
Yeah believe me I don't mind  
I'm just a boy, not quite your type  
That don't matter much tonight_

It doesn't matter now. Nothing matters now. It's just Mark and Maureen.

_  
I'm not sure where I stand  
You call me when you want me  
And I'll take you out again, yeah  
Hear ya got another guy  
I guess it makes you happy  
Call me a special friend_

When Mark found out Maureen was with someone else, he didn't give up. Damn, that boy never gave up.

_  
I'm just a boy, I'm on the side  
Yeah believe me I don't mind  
I'm just a boy, not quite your type  
I'm just a boy, not quite your type  
And that don't matter much tonight  
Tonight, tonight..._

Mark loved Maureen now and that's all that mattered to him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**The song was 2113 by Bowling for Soup… you probably haven't heard it. It's on their first CD…. Yeah.. this song reminded me of Mark and Mo for no reason so... whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So ya this is Nina again. Just thought I'd continue this one too. Anyway, read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or the song View From Heaven. They are owned by Jonathon Larson, and Yellowcard.**

Mark Cohen sat at Angel Dummott Schunnard's funeral, thinking about him and his friends, and Angel. Poor Angel. He just wished he were back with her…

_I'm just so tired  
Wont you sing me to sleep  
And fly through my dreams  
So I can hitch a ride with you tonight  
And get away from this place  
Have a new name and face  
I just ain't the same without you in my life_

Mark really wasn't the same. And he didn't think him, or his friends ever would be again. They all loved Angel. She helped them believe in love, and without her, well, he didn't know what he would do.

And I'm sure the view from heaven  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
And if we all believe in heaven  
Maybe we'll make it through one more year  
Down here

Mark started to feel tears stream down his cheeks. He felt so horrible. If this is what it felt to lose a friend, it must be even harder to lose a lover. Poor Collins. He glanced over at Collins, his head in his hands, shaking uncontrollably. _  
_

_Feel your fire,  
When its cold in my heart  
And things sorta start  
Remindin' me of my last night with you  
I only need one more day  
Just one more chance to say  
I wish that I had gone up with you too_

Mark wondered what would happen after the funeral. Would they all stay friends? Maureen and Joanne weren't talking, Roger was moving to Santa Fe, and Mimi was with Benny now. Everything looked so horrible for the bohemians.

_  
And i'm sure the view from heaven  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
And if we all believe in heaven  
Maybe we'll make it through one more year  
Down here _

You wont be comin' back  
AndI didn't get to say goodbye  
Ireally wishI got to say goodbye

Mark thought a lot about the future during that funeral. He didn't want to listen to the pastor. The pastor didn't even know Angel. Didn't even know what a true friend and lover she was. Dammit. It just wasn't fair._  
_

_I hope that all is well in heaven  
'Cause it's all shot to hell down here  
I hope that I find you in heaven  
'Cause I'm so...  
Lost without you down here  
_

_You wont be coming back  
And I didn't get to say goodbye  
I really wish I got to say goodbye_

He didn't even get to say goodbye…

**Ya that was the song View From Heaven by Yellowcard. Not all the lyrics are there so don't yell at me… Reviews are highly appreciated.**


End file.
